Prior Claim
by astraplain
Summary: When Florian is taken to fulfill a betrothal agreement made when he was a child, Ray asks for help from some friends to reclaim his Amethyst.


:Gorgeous Carat belongs to You Higuri:

"What have you done to him?" Ray demanded, just barely resisting the urge to grab the man by the lapels and shake the answers out of him. He settled for leaning in close and giving the man his most demanding glare. "Where is he?"

"His lordship is unharmed, in the palace. But, you see..." The man took a step back and cleared his throat nervously. He'd been dreading this meeting from the moment he'd left home, having already experienced Count Courland's wrath barely a week ago. "It's necessary, you understand, to ensure that the prospective groom is... capable of fulfilling his duties as consort."

Ray took a half step closer, his expression even more menacing. Damn this man and his delicate sensibilities. It was no secret the kinds of duties the man was talking about, and the thought of Florian being inspected like a stud horse made Ray physically ill. "What happened? You wouldn't be here if there wasn't a problem."

"It's standard procedure, you see. The physician oversees the entire exam. Everything was fine until┘" He took another step back and just managed to keep from calling for help. "Testing the quality of his lordship's... emission... is part of the routine exam." The man firmed his voice and his knees, trying to be a bit more forceful. "There must be an heir, of course."

"How exactly did you conduct this test?" Ray demanded, pulling back a bit and hoping the man was foolish enough to interpret it as a measure of understanding.

"His lordship was asked to provide a sample, of course. But when he proved unable to supply one with us in attendance, we called in a specialist in such matters. Her presence seemed to distress his lordship greatly. I'm afraid she had to be somewhat rough with him, but he still did not provide the sample needed." The officious little man cleared his throat again and his manner was once again as supercilious as it had been when he arrived. "Tell me, Lord Courland. Has Duke du Rochefort previously displayed any signs of mental illness?"

"No he hasn't, you fool. He suffered a brutal assault barely a year ago and he's not likely to respond to a demanding whore. Nor is he likely to perform on demand for voyeurs. If you must have proof of his ability to fulfill his duties, why don't you allow him some dignity in the matter?"

"We haven't time for coddling the man! This is how the exam is conducted for every prospective groom. We can't make exceptions for one oversensitive aristocrat."

"Then what do you want from me? You obviously believe you know what's best for Florian. He's no longer my concern." Ray's voice grew colder as he added, "You made that point more than clear when you took him from my home."

"He'll be your concern again if we can't prove that he will fulfill his duties. There's a German with the proper pedigree who is next in the running if your Florian can't or won't cooperate. I've been sent to bring you to him, to talk some sense into him. If we have to cast him aside, it will not go well for his lordship."

"He's been taken against his will to be married to a woman he's never even met. What more can you do to him?" Ray demanded. "He's lost his family and his fortune and was only just coming to terms with that when you arrived and took him away. You should have left well enough alone."

"That's not up to me, or to you for that matter, no matter how wealthy you may be. Now will you accompany me or will I return to the castle and have his lordship flogged and cast in irons for his impudence?"

"Why would you do such a thing? Just return him and let the German marry your princess."

"We can't simply let his lordship go. He'll have to be punished for his failure to cooperate and most likely imprisoned at least until the wedding."

"Bastards," Ray muttered turning away and shouting for Laila. He ignored the man as he waited for his faithful friend and servant to arrive and gave her orders to have his things packed for a trip. He would be leaving in one hour. He thanked her and waited until she'd gone before turning back to the messenger. "If I can help persuade him to get the sample you need and it's not adequate, what will happen to Florian?"

"He'll be sent away quietly."

"And if the sample is good?"

"The wedding will be held in one month."

"Then make the necessary arrangements. I'll be ready to leave in one hour; come back then. Jacques!" Ray shouted for his servant who appeared so quickly he might have been standing outside the door. "Escort this gentleman out."

Ray turned away and walked out of the room without another word, leaving the man with a mix of triumph and irritation. For all their sakes, he hoped Duke du Rochefort proved unsuitable. He hated the thought of a man like Ray Courland having such a close alliance with their future monarch.  
XXXXX

"Florian?" Ray knocked lightly and entered the room without waiting for permission. He caught the blond in mid motion as he rose from the writing desk on the opposite side of the room near the window.

"Ray!" Florian just barely stopped short of throwing himself into Ray's arms. Instead, he placed his hands on Ray's arms and leaned in close, his eyes sparkling with tears. "I can't believe you're here."

"Come, sit down," Ray urged, guiding Florian to the edge of the bed and urging him to sit before taking a seat next to him. "How are you?"

Florian laughed, half-hysterically and looked away, unintentionally giving Ray a glimpse of what appeared to be a set of half-healed scratches that started on his neck and disappeared below his collar. "I suppose they've brought you here to make me cooperate."

"Are you refusing to cooperate with them?"

"No!" Florian said, then looked away, blushing. "Not intentionally. It's just..." tears glittered in his eyes. "I don't mean to but when they touch me like that. And then the woman they sent..." Florian shuddered. "I keep telling myself that it's not Azura, but... I can't... I can't..." Florian's voice was choked with tears and frustration and he was trembling. "How long will that follow me? Am I truly ruined?"

"You're not and you know it. You never minded my touch." Ray caressed Florian's face gently, smiling when the man relaxed into the contact. "And you didn't mind when I held you. In fact, I remember you responding eagerly enough."

"But..." Florian looked at him and there was a smile, despite the tears. "I know I'm safe with you. Always."

"And you're not safe here?"

"I have ears and I'm not blind. There are people here who would be very happy to be rid of me." Florian gripped Ray's arm. "I already have one man who wants me dead. I don't think I could bear having a castle full of enemies."

"They don't all want to harm you," Ray reminded him.

"There's enough who do. Ray, please... I know I'm pathetic and weak, but take me away from here. Take me home."

"I'll do what I can. Now come lie with me for a while and rest. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I can't sleep here. They send that woman in at all hours and..." Florian shuddered. "I remember..."

"Don't think about it anymore. Come, rest. I'll keep you safe."

Florian was torn between the need to be safe and the need to be strong, but the lure of Ray's arms was too great and he finally allowed himself to be pulled into warmth and safety and soon after, sleep.  
XXXXX

"Duke Herzog, thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Miranda Harrison offered her hand and her most winning smile. The duke bowed in response, brushing a kiss across the back of her hand.

"How could I resist such an intriguing offer, Madame Harrison. Your art collection is the envy of many of my peers. To think I might acquire one of those pieces for my humble home."

Miranda nodded and continued to smile, her eyes taking in the luxurious surroundings that could in no way be described as humble. She turned slightly and indicated the two women that had accompanied her.

"Please allow me to introduce my companions - Agnes and Laila." The duke nodded vaguely in their direction even as he took Miranda's hand and led her towards the formal sitting room.

"I've arranged some refreshments. You must be quite tired from traveling in this heat. It's been unseasonably warm this month."

"That's most thoughtful of you, Duke. Perhaps we can conclude our arrangements at the same time? I'm afraid my time in Germany is limited and I have an engagement this evening I simply can not miss."

"Of course." The duke held out Miranda's chair for her, while her companions seated themselves. Agnes picked up the teapot and began pouring, ignoring the glare of the duke's servant. The duke waved him away and the man left with an unhappy expression.

With only the duke and the three ladies in the room, Miranda leaned in towards the duke and made him an irresistible if somewhat puzzling offer in exchange for a painting he desperately wanted. It took more than an hour to convince the man, but Miranda could be quite persuasive when she wanted something. In the end, the agreement was made and the ladies took their leave while the duke shouted orders to his servants. He'd never been to Mercia, but for that coveted painting and a few other benefits he'd even be willing to travel to the Americas!

XXXXX

Count Ray Balzac Courland accepted the telegram with a nod of thanks, dismissing the servant before quietly closing the door and returning to the bed where Florian was sleeping restlessly. He read the message twice, then folded it and slipped it into his jacket pocket. He'd tell Florian about it after the blond had had a good rest and something to eat.

A soft knock on the door startled Ray as he was drifting into a light doze. Before he could answer, the door opened and a woman entered. The sight of Ray stopped her cold and she pasted on a smile, as her sharp eyes took in every detail of the two men on the bed.

"I wasn't aware that I had been replaced," she said, moving closer in what might have been a seductive manner. Ray slid off the bed and blocked her before she could get any closer to Florian.

"You weren't needed in the first place," Ray told her coldly. "You may leave and I don't expect to see you near Duke du Rochefort again. Particularly not in his private chambers."

"You have no authority to give me orders. The king's private physician gave me this assignment and he's the only one who can end it."

"Then go get him and we'll settle this."

"Get him yourself, or the whole castle will hear how I found the two of you in bed." The woman moved closer, her eyes cold and her expression even colder. "Not that they don't already know that the boy is unnatural. It's not like they haven't heard the rumors." Her eyes narrowed and she stepped back, eyeing Ray up and down. "You must be his Count, then. No wonder you were in his bed."

"Utter one word against either of us and I will ruin you," Ray vowed, taking a step closer to the woman, using his height to tower over her. There was danger in his eyes that had nothing to with living an easy life as a French aristocrat - it was something wild and untamed, almost feral. The woman inhaled sharply and took another step back.

"I'll speak to the physician and I'll be back."

"No you won't," Ray promised, practically shoving the woman out of the room before closing and locking the door. He turned back towards the bed and was not surprised to see that Florian was awake.

"Lovely woman," Ray commented, making a show of wiping his hands on his clothing. Florian managed a weak smile and reached out for Ray with trembling hands.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after Ray had calmed him. "I have no right to ask so much of you. I'm a man, I should be stronger than this."

"You've a right to be upset. There's no shame in accepting help when you need it." He eased Florian down onto the rumpled bedding and stretched out beside him, sheltering the smaller body. He leaned down slowly, letting his lips meet Florian's in a gentle kiss. After a moment they broke apart and Florian gave Ray a sad smile, wishing he could overcome his fear and offer more than just kisses.

"I don't know anything about ruling a country. There must be someone more qualified to be the royal consort - someone who can help and support their princess." He touched Ray's face gently. "I'm merely a servant, bound by a debt I can never repay. Why can't they understand that?"

"Servant or not, your bloodline makes you one of the few men who are eligible to marry the princess. That's why the betrothal arrangement was made with your parents just after you were born. But," Ray leaned in and whispered in Florian's ear, "you're not the only candidate."

"What?" Florian gripped Ray's arm, hope flaring in his eyes. "Who?"

"Duke Herzog of Germany is two years older than you and has been managing his family estate very successfully since he was sixteen. His bloodline is almost as ancient as yours. He also happens to in the market for a suitable bride. Rumor has it that he's quite the ladies' man."

"How can we contact him? We need to let the princess know."

"It just so happens that Duke Herzog will be arriving here tonight. He's already requested an audience with the princess and her advisors."

"Poor man," Florian whispered, frowning at the memory of his own meeting with the princess. She was a formidable woman with piercing eyes and a laugh to match. She had strong opinions and clearly enjoyed sharing them at top volume. Florian's ears had been ringing for hours after returning to his rooms.

"Not so poor - at least not financially." Ray shifted and rose up a little, looking directly down into Florian's eyes. "You realize that if you married the princess you'd be able to pay off your debt many times over? You'd be free of me and have people waiting on you hand and foot."

"Why would I want that?" Florian retorted, letting Ray wonder if he meant being free of Ray or being waited on. "I've had my fill of meaningless parties and false friends who only care for titles and money." He reached up and pulled Ray close to him, lifting up to give him a soft kiss. "I'm content to serve you, Count Courland."

"Just Count Courland? What about Noir."

"He's on his own, I'm afraid. The scoundrel."

"I think you have a soft spot for that scoundrel," Ray teased, leaning in for another kiss. Unfortunately he was interrupted by loud knocking on the bedroom door.

"Stay here and close your eyes. I'll take care of this." Ray rose quickly and straightened his clothing as he hurried to the door. He unlocked it but opened it only partway, using his foot to keep the door from opening any wider.

"The Duke is resting. What do you want?"

"The princess is demanding his presence in one hour. There has been an unexpected development and she wants to discuss it with him." The man cleared his throat, fully expecting Ray's objection, but continuing anyway. "She gave her permission for you to attend as well. I expect you will both be properly attired for an audience with her Highness."

Ray didn't bother to reply, he simply closed the door in the man's face and turned towards the bed. Florian was up and smoothing the bedclothes, a habit that amused Ray.

"Leave that for the maids, we only have an hour. Your bath will take half that time at least."

Florian made a face but didn't bother to retort. Instead, he concentrated on selecting one of his nicest suits, laying it out on the bed before selecting cuff links, socks and underwear. Once everything was ready, he hurried off to wash. Ray gave him ten minutes, using the time to select his own clothing before joining Florian in the bathroom. To his annoyance, Florian was already out of the tub and wrapped in a towel.

"Don't take too long," the blond said as he breezed past Ray, laughing at the taller man's expression. By the time Ray emerged wrapped in a towel, Florian was completely dressed and putting on his shoes.

Ray dressed quickly, then examined his appearance in the mirror before inspecting Florian. Deciding they were both presentable, he took a seat and tried to distract Florian by telling him about the new books he'd purchased recently. Florian responded in the right places, but it was clear he was only half-listening.

Finally, there was a knock on the door and they were escorted to a small, ornate sitting room where the princess kept them waiting for nearly twenty minutes before she arrived on the arm of a large, stern-featured man who introduced himself as Duke Herzog.

"De Rochefort, good to meet you. Courland." The man's no nonsense manner set the tone for the meeting, proving a fine match for the princess' somewhat abrupt manner. The princess' advisors remained in the background.

"Gentlemen, it seems I owe you an apology for the somewhat overenthusiastic actions of my staff." The princess sent a cutting glance towards her advisors. "All that nonsense about betrothal agreements. It seems that they overlooked a prior arrangement made with the Herzog family. We've managed to settle the matter to everyone's satisfaction, but wanted to make amends for your inconvenience."

Ray and Florian exchanged glances. Florian was stunned but hopeful, while Ray was a bit less surprised by the sudden turn of events. It seemed he owed Miranda quite a debt of gratitude.

"Does this mean that we can go home?" Florian asked, trying not to sound too happy for fear of offending.

"It does. In fact, I've arranged for your transport this evening. Your bags will be on the carriage by the time we conclude this meeting. Of course you are welcome to stay..." the princess offered belatedly, making it clear she would not be pleased if they accepted.

"You are most generous, Highness," Florian replied with a bow of his head. "But we have imposed on you enough. We gratefully accept your kindness in arranging our transport."

"Yes, yes. Of course you understand that there will be no talk of anything that happened within the palace for this past week. We do not tolerate gossip." She paused, then added, "As a certain person has so recently discovered."

"You have our word," Florian replied solemnly, feeling just the tiniest bit of pity for the woman who had been assigned to 'help' him. There was no doubt that she had been severely punished. He looked up with a faint smile. "May we offer our congratulations?"

"You may." The princess rose with the duke at her side and the advisors waiting in the background. She stepped forward and offered her hand to Florian. "You have our best wishes," she said grandly, including Ray in her look before she nodded once and turned to leave. Only one advisor remained behind to escort the men out. They were barely permitted a rest break before they were shown to the carriage and sent on their way.

Ray managed to wait until they were off the castle grounds before he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Florian wondered, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the whole matter.

"Just adding up your debt. With the cost of Miranda's painting, it's increased quite a lot in the past week. I'll have to work you extra hard starting tomorrow."

"Miranda's painting? Why is that being added to my debt?"

"You didn't think Duke Herzog offered himself as consort to the princess without some persuasion did you? It cost Miranda one of her most valuable paintings."

"You convinced Miranda to use one of her paintings to bribe the duke? For me?"

"Of course for you. Do you think the dear lady would give up one of her paintings for me?"

"She would never have to," Florian muttered. "You do the most outrageous things, as yourself and as Noir but somehow I'm always the one that needs to be rescued."

"It does seem to be one of your talents." Ray observed, earning a glare. After a moment, he hoisted a wicker hamper that had been left on the floor of the carriage and sorted through it, extracting a sandwich as a peace offering. Florian took it, but he continued to glare long after it was gone.  
XXXXX

"Welcome home!" Miranda said as she embraced Florian. She'd had a soft spot for the young man from the moment she'd seen his sad eyes gazing at one of her paintings. She'd ended up giving him the artwork and they'd been friends ever since.

"And you," she said to Ray, embracing him a bit less enthusiastically. She considered him a friend, but also something of a rival in that her hobby of stealing art sometimes clashed with his work as Noir.

"Nice jewelry," Ray countered, eyeing the jewels that adorned her neck and ears as well as those of her companion and partner in crime, Agnes.

"They are lovely, aren't they," Miranda laughed and took Florian's arm. "Come have some tea and tell me about your adventures."

"I think you have the more interesting story." Florian gave Ray a look, letting him know that he recognized those jewels from Ray's safe. He let Miranda go on ahead and paused beside Ray.

"I'm guessing those jewels were Miranda's payment for her help. But please tell me you aren't planning on stealing them back."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ray assured Florian as he escorted him towards the dining room. "Unless she forgets to return that small painting from the upstairs hall. Then it's another matter entirely."

Florian just shook his head knowing that, somehow, it would all end up added to his debt anyway.

:end:


End file.
